Dreaming
by natlovesyou
Summary: Piper has a soothing dream of her and Aerrow. Too bad it all comes to a quick end. *a little fluff*


**Ok so I was gonna upload the second chapter to _The Man In The Mirror_ but that is going to be delayed for a bit…maybe until Monday…I don't know. I got this random idea and just _had_ to share it.**

**So there is a dedication- to FanFicFan909. just because I know how much she loves AxP so I just wanted her to read this.**

* * *

><p><em>The blue haired girl floated delicately through the crystal clear water that sparkled beautifully in reaction to the sun's beaming light as she lied on her orange float. The water moved in steady rhythm, sending the girl wherever it pleased. The sound of wind playing through the leaves on the tall trees that stood tall on shore soothed the teenage girl as her skin became darker than what it was before. Her chocolate skin glimmered in the warm light as the ends of her deep blue and velvet like hair dipped into the water.<em>

_As she lied on her float that pressed against the water's surface, she placed one of her famous sand cakes in her mouth, her lips pressing against the moist texture of the cake. It swirled delightfully in her mouth as she brought it between her teeth to chew it. Her tongue danced and rejoiced as it smoothed the cake into small bits. The cake fell down her throat, leaving a delicious aftertaste on her tongue. She moaned softly as she took in another bite of her delightful snack. This day was perfect. The sun was bright and golden, the trees were tall and perfectly wrapped with luscious green leaves, the sky was mostly clear with only a few blotches of white puffy clouds. There was only one thing that could have made this better; the splendid company of her dearest friend Aerrow._

_Almost reluctantly, the water broke into ripples from a red headed boy swimming out from shore in the girl's direction. He stopped when he reached her, his smile glowing brighter than the sun._

"_May I join you Piper?" Aerrow asked as he wiped the dripping water from his brow. Piper smiled as she nodded approvingly._

_Out of nowhere Aerrow pulled out a red float. It was thicker than Piper's, which caused a bigger splash when Aerrow jumped onto it._

_He sighed on content as the warmth from the sun began to sweep over his shirtless body and heat up the water that remained in his red and blue trunks._

"_Care for a sand cake?" Piper asked kindly, facing Aerrow. His shimmering body made her stop and stare, a lump of some sort catching in her throat. The movement of his muscles heaving up and down seemed like a master piece. They danced triumphantly as they were undeniably very toned. Aerrow smiled and took one, popping it into his mouth. His broad jaws smashed the soft treat and within seconds it was gone. He definitely didn't take to enjoy them like Piper did._

"_These are delicious Piper. I'm serious, no one can make these like you can." He said as he still tasted the sweet aftertaste._

_Piper giggled, her sun kissed cheeks growing more pink. "Thanks, Aerrow." She said shyly._

_Aerrow sat up in his float, looking at his friend. "Welcome." He said as his mind drifted off. His eyes took in as much s they could of Piper's body that was only covered as much as her neon blue bikini would allow. Her chocolate skin baked beautifully in the sun as little droplets of water that laid upon her sparkled like crystals. Her hair was down and wavy, the ends of it poking into the salty water. Her face was shaped by her bangs as they roamed free over her four head as she lied with eyes shut._

_Without anytime to speak, Piper felt Aerrow's form emerge over hers, blocking the sun. her eyes fluttered open in surprise to see a pair of emerald green orbs gazing at her. She smiled as her cheeks burned to the point that they would melt from the close proximity that she was in with Aerrow. How he got onto her float so quietly and effortlessly was unknown to Piper, but she really didn't care about that._

_Piper raised her head, joining her lips with Aerrow's in a delightful kiss._

_Aerrow pressed Piper's lips between his, tasting the sweet taste that the sand cakes had left behind. Piper carved a blissful smile into the kiss as she maneuvered her hands to Aerrow's toned chest. She felt his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips as they travelled freely, making the hairs on Aerrow's back arise gracefully._

_The two friend's bodies brushed against each other in sweet, delicate motions. Piper took this all in. the feeling of Aerrow's smooth lips, the feeling of his body on hers, and just the entire moment. It was all just like a sweet…_

"Dream!" Piper shouted as she sat slumped over in her bed. "Darn it, all that was just a dream." She complained, slamming her head into her pillow. To make matters worse for the disappointed girl, an irritating knock kept hammering at the door. She groaned as she kicked her legs out from her warm sheets, pressing her feet to the cold, un-welcoming floor. She opened her door and quickly the knocking stopped. Her eyes fluttered to see Aerrow standing before her.

"Hey Piper, me and the guys are all heading to Terra Tropica. Want to hang with us at the beach?" he asked nicely, smiling at the sleep-covered Piper.

Piper sighed, thinking back to her dream. Dreaming really sucked at times. Made you think it was all real then _poof_, the cold reality ruins everything and gives you a miserable wake up call. Despite her mental complaining, she smiled. "Yes, I'd love too. Just let me change." She said as she began to sink back into her room.

"Okay." Aerrow said before leaving to give Piper her privacy. Piper shut the door, sighing. "Oh how dreams are such sweet illusions, but all illusions soon end." She sighed again, heading for her dresser.

_Dreaming; a delightful illustration of one's deepest desires._

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? yeah a little random. oh btw, the second chapter to <em>The Man In The Mirror <em>will be up SOON! promise.**


End file.
